Declan's Farewell
by glitterflower
Summary: It's insane that Declan has been replaced. This is how I think his exit storyline should have been...


-  
Declan's Farewell

Chapter 1

Declan arrived home at Paul and Rebecca's place. He was feeling rather tired after a session at the gym with Ringo and Zeke.

'So, Dec, how's your day been?' asked Rebecca.

'Pretty tiring, but thanks for asking,' replied Declan.

'Why don't you grab yourself a quick snack from the refrigerator?'

'Hey, what a good idea, thanks for suggesting. A day down at the Eastside Dingoes does tend to make me feel a bit peckish.'

As Declan grabbed a fruit smoothie and a hamburger to heat up in the microwave, Paul arrived.

'Hi Declan.'

'Hi Paul.'

'Did you have a great day down at the Dingoes?'

'Yeah. Pretty good', as he heated up his hamburger in the microwave. Rebecca looked on as she held India in her arms. 'Right little one, time for your nap,' she soothes as she gently places her back in her cot, a musical mobile hanging above her head.

Later, night approached Ramsay Street. Declan said good night to Paul and Rebecca as he climbed the stairs ready to go to bed.

The next morning, Declan woke up, got dressed, washed and had breakfast in the kitchen. Rebecca and Paul followed, the remnants of last night's sleep still in their eyes.

For a long time, Declan had thought very hard about what he wanted to do in the future. Still reeling from the death of his beloved young wife, Bridget and his feud with Andrew, his stepbrother, he decided that this was the right time to move on and make a fresh start away from Ramsay Street. For a start, he and Andrew had hardly been getting along like a house on fir. Far from it. In fact, the pair were bitter enemies. They couldn't stand the sight of each other. As for his late wife, although he currently has a healthy and loving relationship with Kate, compared to Bridget, she was one of a kind, irreplaceable.

He was also doing well in his studies, at Erinsborough High School, having achieved a good string of exam results enough to make him qualify for uni. Time for a change of scenery, he thought to himself...

Chapter 2

Later that day, after picking up his exam result certificates at a ceremony at Erinsborough High, he arrived home and announced his life-changing plans to Paul, Rebecca and Andrew:

'Mum. I have decided that life in Ramsay Street is getting a little too much for me to take. I'm going to move to Oakey with baby India to start a new life there. I'd like to commute to Brisbane in order to continue my studies on a higher level at uni. Anyway, Steve and Miranda haven't seen their granddaughter since they left Erinsborough. I think they deserve a chance to see more of her. So it's best if I go and live with them. But I'll still phone you up every night, write you letters, send you e-mails about how I'm getting along in Oakey. How my studies are going. How me and India are getting along with Steve and Miranda. I'll keep in touch with you, I promise.'

'But what about your girlfriend, Kate?' Paul asked.

'I'll communicate with her every day of the week.'

'All right. I respect your decision to leave. But do not forget us, and make a promise to me that you'll come back and visit us one day with India in tow. Promise?'

'I promise', agreed Declan.

Later that day, Declan was walking up to Charlie's Bar when he saw Kate having a drink on one of the outside tables. 'Care to join me?' she invited. Declan agreed and so he sat down with her.

'Kate', he began, 'there's something I have to tell you.'

'OK, what is it? You're going on a round-the-world tour?'

'Well, not exactly. I'm moving to Oakey with India.'

'What?'

'I said, I'm leaving Erinsborough and moving to Oakey with India to live with the Parkers and go to uni. It's only fair that they should see more of their beautiful, young grandchild.'

'What about us? Don't we have a future together?'

'Sweetheart, I promise you that we will always keep in contact. Together forever', he added as he and Kate shared a drink together, before leaving.

After he left, Kate burst into tears. 'How will I see him now?' she sobbed to herself. Oakey was miles away from Erinsborough. The one thing she would miss is the closeness and intimacy of the physical aspect of her relationship with Declan. For her, things would never be the same again. The loss of Declan would be a great void in her life which she would find difficult to fill, just as Declan found it difficult to replace the void in his life when Bridget died in a car accident months ago. Every day, he would visit her grave and pay tribute to her by placing flowers on it and telling her how much he still loved her even though she had passed on. If anything, Bridget would have wanted him to find love again, take care of their baby daughter and build a new life for himself elsewhere while continuing his university studies once he had passed his entry exams. Tomorrow would be the day in which he would make that all-important, life-cahnging decision.

Chapter 3

The day on which he would leave for Oakey arrived. As well as having breakfast and completing his usual daily routine once he had got up from bed, he also began to pack his bags and his suitcases. He also got India changed and dressed ready for the big day of the long, gruelling journey to Oakey.

'Are you leaving now?' asked Paul. Declan nodded solemnly.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Declan answered it. It was Kate. She had come to say goodbye to him.

With tears in her eyes, yet keeping a sense of composure towards him, Kate handed him a small gift-wrapped package. 'It's your leaving present', she told him. 'My way of saying that I'll always think of you even when you're gone.'

Declan unwrapped the present. Inside was a silver locket with a photo of Kate inside.

'And', she added, this time smiling, 'one for me with a photo of you inside. This way we'll never forget each other.'

'Oh Kate,' Declan said, touched. 'Thank you.'

They then embraced each in an emotional hug, pecking each other on the cheek with a tender kiss.

'I'm gonna miss you.'

Just then, the sound of a taxi horn beeped outside. The driver got out of the cab and packed all the luggage into the boot of the car. Out of nowhere, Declan's friends gathered outside to say goodbye to him and India.

'God speed little one', Donna said lovingly to little India.

'And the same goes for you, Declan mate. I wish you all the best in Oakey. Who knows, maybe I'll send you one of my latest fashion creations through the post one day!' before giving him a hug.

Zeke edged forwards to him to give him a hug. 'Goodbye mate', as he let go.

Ringo was the next one to give him a goodbye hug.

'So long, mate. Gonna miss you at the Dingoes and football practice.'

Harry went up to him and shook his hand, befor patting him on the back.

'Take care, mate.'

Summer was the next to say goodbye to Declan.

'It's been a pleasure meeting and getting to know you,' she said as she gave hima hug.

Even Andrew, the boy who was his bitter enemy, shook hands with him.

'Goodbye Declan. And I'm sorry for everything'.

'OK. You're forgiven'.

Finally, his girlfriend Kate walked up to him and hugged and kissed him with tears in her eyes.

'Goodbye Declan. Promise me you'll always keep in touch while you're studying at uni?'

'I promise'.

Just then, the horn of the taxi beeped again. The time had finally come for him to leave.

'Goodbye', chorused the rest of the Ramsay Street residents who had gathered outside to say goodbye as he opened the car door and stepped inside. As the taxi drove away, he waved to his friends before vanishing into the horizon.

THE END


End file.
